


Brian's Cocktales #3

by Techgirl



Series: Brian's Cocktales [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin's relationship seen from a slightly different POV. Timeline: 410</p><p>Penis!fics written in no particular order. Each ficlet is a stand-alone, independent of the others.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian's Cocktales #3

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.
> 
> Titel by "rk1981" on LJ.
> 
> Banner made by "michira_70"

Brian, we need to talk. 

I don’t know what that doctor did, other than take away one of my very close friends, but whatever he did, it makes me not feel so good. 

I swear to God I want to fuck Justin, but it’s just not happening and I don’t know why. I’m so fucking sorry. I can tell that it’s making you sad. And Justin is sad, too.

I’m a mess.

Oh, dear God. You need to tell Justin it’s not his fault! Please, Brian, promise me you’ll do that! I want him so fucking much. He needs to know that. I don’t want him to go away again!

\----------

Why is your mother in your office? You know just how much she scares me. She makes me want to crawl inside myself and die. Of course, I’m almost dead already. It’s not like you, or anyone else, would notice.

Okay, she’s just as mean as I remember her. She’s getting me so fucking mad!

Whoa! Brian, something is happening. Do you feel it, too? I think I’m actually working again. 

JUSTIN!!!

Brian, we need to find Justin! Hurry up! 

\----------- 

I can sense him; we are close to him now. Justin? Justin! I’m here, Justin! Did you miss me?

Yes! His body is finally pressed against us again. Brian, you have no idea how happy I am. Oh, this is so perfect. 

Back room! We need to go there right now. Back room, Brian, back room!

Oh, we’re here already? Sorry, I didn’t notice. Can Justin suck me? 

I’ve missed his mouth. He has the best mouth out of everyone. His ass is great, too. So very great... 

OMG! He’s sliding down towards me. 

Finally!

I’m back!


End file.
